The present application claims priority to Taiwan application No. 089222328 entitled xe2x80x9cMounting structure for data storage devicexe2x80x9d filed on Dec. 22, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to mounting structure, and in particular to mounting structure of data storage device via sliding and securing mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a data storage device is arranged in a case and mounted to a case via securing the data storage device to the case with screws fastening going through the case and the data storage device into securing holes. In which, the case has to fit exactly the size of the data storage device for screw securing. The other conventional solution for mounting the data storage device is to provide sliding slots and sliding rails. Sliding rails are provided at the outer side panel of the data storage device. Via sliding slot provided at the internal side panel of the case, sliding rails of the data storage device slide onto sliding slot into the case. Furthermore, latches are available for enhancing securing between the sliding rails and the sliding slots.
Up to today, existing mounting structure adapts either a screw fastening or a sliding rails approach. None such structure can accommodate both methods in one application. Due to the fact that sliding rails are provided at the outer side panel of the data storage device, as the data storage device slide into the case via the sliding slots provided at the internal side panel of the case, a gap is formed between the data storage device and the side panels of the case. As a result, screws, which fasten into the securing hole through side panels of the case to the data storage device, become loose.
In light of the attempt to combine screw fastening and sliding rails approach, the invention discloses a mounting structure utilizing both mounting approaches screw fastening and sliding rails used in the prior art.
Sliding rails and at least one securing hole are attached at two parallel sides of the data storage device. The mounting structure comprises a case, where a pair of sliding slots and at least one recess is formed on the case. The case serves as a container for the data storage device to mount onto the housing. Sliding slots formed at the internal side panels of the case, used for the sliding rails of the data storage device to slide onto. Recess formed at the external side panels with a recess through the panel of the case. As a result, when the data storage device slides into the case, a screw is fastened going through the opening and the securing hole and mount the data storage device onto the case.
The sliding slot comprises at least one pair of supporting members, which has an upper bracket and a bottom bracket for supporting the sliding rails mounted at sides of the data storage device.
In addition the position of the bottom side of the sliding rails are in line with the position of the bottom side of the data storage device when fastening the sliding rails onto the data storage device. Moreover, bottom bracket is expandable to form a bottom plate to support the data storage device. Accordingly, upper edge of the sliding rails and the bottom of the data storage device together with the upper bracket and bottom bracket of the case form a sliding rails-sliding rails slot mechanism.
Alternatively, with bottom bracket of the case extended to form a bottom plate of the data storage device, data storage device is disposed thereupon. Then, with a screw going through the opening of the recess and securing hole at sides of the data storage device, the data storage device is mounted to the case.